Human
| Classification=Mammalian humanoid| Planet=Earth| Environmental=Class M conditions| Warp capable=2063| Affiliation=United Federation of Planets (founding member, 2161)| Lifespan=120 years| Sexes=Male and Female| Racial=Varied skin, hair and eye colouration| Telepathy=None or extremely limited| Blood=Red (iron based)| Borg=Species 5618| altimage= | |}} Humans are a species that originates from Earth. Humans are sometimes referred to as Terrans. Some people use the term "Terran" to refer to things or institutions associated with humanity (Terran cuisine, Terran literature, Terran art, etc). Other humanoid lifeforms have been known to refer to Humans as "Earthers", while the Ferengi language accents the English word to, "HewMon." Saurians have dubbed them in their indigenous language as, "Those Created in the Image of God". In some instances, humans have also been called "Earth creatures" and "Earthlings" and a human male called "Earthman." ( ; Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, , ; ) Biology Physiology Revealed as the most genetically "basic" of humanoid life, throughout the known galaxy, in part from the Preserver theory. ( } One of the many similarities shared between this race and Vulcanoids has to do with their biological sync with seven standard years. For average humans, every 7 years the cell count is completely replaced within the body. Except for permanent ones, such as egg, brain and spinal cells, the tissues are re-generated after this passage of time. ( ch.1 pg.8) The bipedal body shape ( ) was created/evolved for its simple function, yet diversatility. This, in theory, was what made the notion of android life more easy to relate to. ( ) Organic, also known as carbon based, ( ) Terrans are the true manifestation of their homeworld, Terra. Both are made up of 75% water. ( , }}) Medical Conditions *Taggart's Syndrome Human philosophy The philosophy of most Humans revolves around self-enlightenment and the bettering of society as a whole. A Human's moral goal is the achievement of knowledge through peaceful exploration, as recognized in Starfleet's Prime Directive of non-interference with other cultures. Humans have found a sense of balance in their lives and attitudes. Compassion, courage, and intellect that have been developed into an ideal combination, with ambitions of further self-improvement. Greed and selfishness have faded on a mass scale as technological progress opened humanity's possibilities. Deviations from these ideals are rare and considered abnormal behavior for humans. Many alien cultures have found humanity confusing, due (in part) to the fact that humans are mostly very hesitant to engage in conflict, but would fight with lethal force as a last resort. This inherent conflicting nature made Earth an ideal choice in mediating disputes and finding common ground in interstellar affairs, where the more experienced Vulcans had failed. Humans in the galaxy Throughout history, by their own means once faster the light engines were known to the race and by aliens intervention previously Humans have spread out into the galaxy. Many humans have forged colonies, during the early Human expansion from Earth the many members of the Masai culture found a new home on the planet Eristas. ( ) The majority of human colonies and settlements are part of the Federation but some, such as the colony of Europa Nova, maintain independence. ( ) In 2254, renegade Humans in the Marrat Nebula region joined a brigand to attack Starbase 13, concerned that a Starfleet operation, Project Pharos, which the Starbase was coordinating would curtail their illegal activities in the region. ( ) Appendices See Also *Augment *Bavaryan *Capellan *Changed *Children of Khan *Empyrean *Magnian *Heran *Humans ** Unnamed Humans *Immortal *Mythran *Neolithian *New Humans *Neyel *Terratin External Links * * Category:Humans Category:Human cultures Category:Humanoid species Category:Races and cultures Category:Alpha Quadrant races and cultures